


Neighborly Breast Gloryhole

by knpf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast gloryhole, F/M, Nipple Penetration, Prostitution, nipplefuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knpf/pseuds/knpf
Summary: A single mother offers her breasts to be used as cumdumps to afford rent and I am caught up in it.Story of breasts stuck through gloryholes and nipple penetration. A world where sexual services are mostly accepted in everyday life.





	Neighborly Breast Gloryhole

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves nipple penetration, an impossible act in real life. Please stop reading if you are uncomfortable with borderline gore. There is no blood or bodily harm in this story. All acts are consensual.

The groan of the old elevator softened into a squeal as it arrived on the 8th floor. A weak ding sounded from the above as the doors opened, letting me exit. I glanced at the various markings on the bare concrete to confirm that I am on the correct level. The potted fern rustled with the evening breeze, its leaves welcoming me back home.

"The correct level today. I guess maintenance actually does help." I mumbled under my breath as I walked towards my apartment. 

A woman was sweeping the corridors, a pile of dust and dead leaves collected by the wall. She was one of my two neighbors. The apartment was a tall but thin structure built between two nicer ones, an oddity with only three units on each floor. The units were single file with a shared lift at the end. I lived in the unit furthest away from the lift, next to the fire exit.

"... Evening Ms Orben." I greeted my neighbor nervously. I haven't seen her face for over a week now. 

The slender woman stopped in her task and turned her head towards me. She gave a gentle, motherly smile. 

"Good evening to you too!" she answered cheerfully. "I hope you had a good work day." 

"Yeah. It went well today. Hit our milestone." I said, as my eyes wandered to her chest. It was impossible to resist. 

Ms Orben was a buxom woman, her massive assets strained her laced bra, outlining it against her sweater. I pulled my gaze away and focused on the spot between her eyes. 

"You really don't have to sweep the common areas you know. There's a cleaner." I continued the little chat as I walked slowly past her. She stayed in the middle unit, directly next to mine. She smiled and emptied the dust pan into the trash. 

"Yes... But I like cleaning. It lets me meet the neighbors. Just like this." she explained as she put away the broom. Even from behind, her breasts jiggled with every small movement. It's so hard to resist staring at them, especially after using them a week ago. She stood still. 

"You know... you don't have to act polite like that." she said quietly without turning to face me "we're both adults. I really appreciate your... involvement. For you, you can look and touch them all you want." 

I stumbled a little. So she did notice! 

"Ah... haha." I laughed nervously, "Was I that obvious? I just thought you would prefer to appear normal and keep that sort of thing during Relief service." 

The 37 year old widow turned towards me, chest swaying proudly. An attractive lady at her age, with only streaks of premature greying hair, it was difficult to believe she was single. She was blushing a little. 

"Normal? This sort of agreements are common in rental apartments." she crossed her arms under her breasts, the mounds jutted out towards my face. "I'm glad I caught you just now. You've been avoiding me ever since you first used them. Rude!" 

"...I am sorry." I mumbled. 

"Apology accepted. These breasts may now be cumdumps, but I am still a human being. Please regard me as a proper person and neighbor like we always have." she said, relaxing her arms, letting her breasts settle softly. Her stern expression softened. "Now that we're clear on that, come over for dinner sometime. Ria misses you already. Use your hands and touch them, please." 

"Ria misses me? I thought she hated me for freeloading." I said, slightly surprised from both her daughter's fondness for me and her request. I moved my hands to her breasts while looking to her face for approval. She nodded. 

"She enjoys your presence. She won't admit it but she needs someone other than me at the dinner table. Also, you're not freeloading when you always help out with the handy stuff. Ahmmm... " she moaned as I cupped the breasts from underneath, sinking my fingers deep into the familiar flesh. "This is the first time we see each others fully when you touch my breasts. It's not that weird is it? A little embarrassing, sure but we already... did the dirty? Of course, we leave the Relief stuff for the gloryhole." 

Touching them like this while chatting, feeling the movements of Ms Orben through the flesh freed me from the tension built up over the past week. Now I know that she was comfortable with my touch, that she did not feel coerced into the agreement in any way. 

=== A week ago ===

The Orben household had alway struggled with living expenses. Ms Orben's husband passed away when their child was still a baby and she had to manage all by herself ever since. Unfortunately, rent was increased by almost 50% this year and her salary could not cover it. She also refused to move to a cheaper place, preferring to stay at a place close to her daughter's school. 

With little choice, Ms Orben offered her breasts for Relief service to the residents of the apartment. It was indeed a common agreement in rental apartments. The landlord would advertise the services in the monthly pamphlet and the provider would get discounted rental rates. I was shocked when I received the pamphlet, rushing over to her apartment to find out if it was real. 

"... Yes, it's real." she confirmed as she pulled her breasts out of her top. The large orbs of flesh matched the ones printed on the pamphlet. "I trained these breasts for penetration when I was younger, and I am offering them for Relief service. Gloryhole only though... it's embarrassing." 

I listened to her story that night and felt sympathy for her plight. She had left her breasts exposed and resting on the dinner table as we had a few drinks. I didn't protest it. I was concealing a raging erection. We both knew she had hoped that I would take up her services. I went home that night without touching those inviting breasts. Her eyes lingered on the bulge in my pants as I stood to leave. She never tried to sell me anything, simply smiling her usual smile. A kind women till the end. 

I agonized while lying in bed. I wanted it. I wanted those breasts. I wanted to plunge my dick straight into her defenseless tits and fuck her milk ducts and squeeze her milk glands directly with my manhood. But Ms Orben was like an elder sister, or even mother to me. She's always invited me over for dinner, knowing I could not cook even if my life depended on it. She helped to clean, did my laundry when I was too busy with work. I tutored her daughter and tried to help with whatever I could to repay her kindness. We left our doors unlocked and came and go as we pleased. We were family. 

I stayed awake. At 3 am I heard Ms Orben shuffle in her bed. The walls in the building were thin and our rooms were directly next to other. The moonlight cast shadows on my hand as I pressed my hand on the wall, hoping to feel the beautiful woman's breathing through my fingertips. 

I made up my mind. 

The next morning. I took up the offer, on one condition. I would have a gloryhole cut into the the wall between our rooms. I would have direct access to the Relief breasts whenever available in the comfort of my own room. I had never seen Ms Orben so embarrassed, refusing to meet my eyes as I described my requests to her and the landlord. 

"Additional 20% monthly Relief subscription cost for structural modification and maintenance of a personal Relief station." the greedy landlord had demanded. I agreed to the terms despite Ms Orben's protests. Measurements were taken of her breasts, their height when she kneeled when compared to my groin and markings were made on the wall. It was to be installed near the corners of our room. 

When the installation was complete, I was eager to use it. Standing infront of my private gloryhole, I could hear Ms Orben moving about in her room. I knocked 3 times on the wall. Silence, then hesitant footsteps. The false cover was removed on her side and her bare legs through the hole made in the shape of an elongated circle. She adjusted the cushion that raised her chest to the hole's level and kneeled on it. My crotch level. I heard the sounds of bra straps dragging along skin. Then for a moment, we simply listened to each other breathe, our pounding hearts audible in the windless night. 

Then, I saw the pink of her flesh poking into my room. Her nipples laid on large areola that was gradually pushed through the wall. Skin toned flesh bulged out of the slightly too narrow hole as more and more of the two breasts were pushed through by frantic fingers until finally I heard their owner thump against the wall. The breasts were finally fully inserted, surrendered to whatever treatment laid on the other side of the hole. Mine. 

We stayed silent. Was it gloryhole etiquette? It didn't matter. I touched the left nipple with a finger. The breasts shook from their owner's surprise. I waited. The breasts stayed. I grabbed the left breast and squeezed hard, my fingers disappeared into the soft breast and milk sprayed. I heard a small cry, but felt no attempt at escaping from the milk bag. The untouched right nipple hardened and dribbled milk. I loosened my death grip and saw her heaving slow. Lifting the breast a little with my right hand, I touch the tip of my penis to the bubbling nipple, milk flowed down its length and dripped off my balls. I knocked on the wall 3 times as I centered my penis, waiting for the absolute permission to violate her flesh. Final chance to escape. 

I looked down at the beautiful flesh orb of my neighbor's motherhood. Slight bruises were forming from my earlier abuse. The nipple was slightly gaping, covering the slit of my urethra and making wet sucking noises. I waited. 

"..." 

>Knock<

One knock. Maybe not tonight then. Although disappointed, I started to release my grip. 

>Knock Knock Knock<

Surprised, I released the left breast. It dropped and smacked against the wall. It jiggled violently, milk spurted onto my crotch. 

>KnockKnockKnock<

My hand grabbed the breast again and pulled hard on it, the flesh reddened where it was stretched from its connected owner. I dug my penis onto the nipple and felt the tight nipple ring my glans as-

>!!! KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK !!!<

3 loud knocks shook the thin wall as I plunged the entire length of my penis straight into the defenseless breast. 

"KYAAAAAA~~~!??!!MMPPFGHmmmmphgg..." a woman's scream rang out from the other side of the wall until it was muffled by her own hands. 

I felt the breast jerk away, the flesh retreating rapidly into the gloryhole. It was not safe to be on my side, it was too much. I gripped the breast a little tighter as I grinded my penis into a clump of milk glands deep inside it. Spurts of milk made my entire penis tingle. It was really producing now, rich white fluid flowed down my legs to pool in a slowly expanding puddle. The stretched flesh turned white as Ms Orben panicked and tugged and pulled at her left breast, hoping to rescue it from further abuse. Her right breast was already withdrawn. 

"Ms Orben, it's alright. Your breast is very well trained. There's no bleeding or anything. My entire penis in it, down to the base. I can feel all sorts textures inside. It's amazing." I said softly, breaking gloryhole etiquette. 

Ragged breathing and sniffling could be heard. She was still in shock from the sudden penetration, but she stopped pulling on her breast. I relaxed my grip. She left the breast suckling on my penis without pulling back. A hand appeared through the gloryhole and gently massaged the breast, its fingers gently touching the gaping nipple clamping down on the base of my cock. 

"Maybe you should check visu-OW!? " I began to say but was silenced by a pinch to my testicle. The hand guided mine to hold the onahole properly and gave a reassuring pat. It retreated and the right breast was once against pushed through. 

>knock knock knock<

With her permission, I held the left breast onahole with two hands, pressing deeply at the spots I enjoyed as I pumped my penis in and out of the abused organ. Pinching deeply nearer to her chest I created a tighter channel for my glans to punch through. One thrust, two, three, four fivesixseveneight.... My feet felt cold, standing in wasted milk as my loins burned in a mother's nourishment. My mind went blank as I ejaculated hard into the deepest depths of the breast. My fingers closed on the struggling nipple as globs of my thick cum was forcefully injected into where no sperm was meant to be, painting all channels and chambers with my own white milk. None of my cum would escape as the breast swelled. No attempt was made to stop me, she even pressed herself on the wall harder, pressing what little more of her flesh over to be filled. 

The breast bulged, noticeably bigger than its twin from the volume of cum. Sensitive, I left my penis lodged inside the breast as we both simply enjoyed the shared afterglow, listening to each other's breathing calm down through the thin wall. Slowly, I pulled my penis out from the tender breast, careful not to squeeze out any of my seed from within. 

Sloorp! 

My penis popped out of the breast with a wet, lewd sound. It was covered by a thick and slippery cum-milk mix. I gently lowered the breast to rest against the wall. A small amount of the mix dripped out of its gaping nipple. The nipple was already recovering, closing the gape quickly. It would soon trap all of my cum inside its breasts chambers. 

"How erotic..." I muttered. I felt my erection rise. 

I reached out and grabbed the awaiting right breast  
>knock<  
as I trailed our mixed fluids on her  
>knock<  
neglected right nipple.  
>knock<

We were in sync. I pierced my reinvigorated penis swiftly into my mature neighbor's right breast. This time, the breast onahole was willing and eager to please. I could feel the milk duct expand and the folds of flesh rippled all along my flesh stick. Milk flowed copiously and I was allowed entry into chambers even deeper inside. Ms Orben was shaking on the other side, making cute, incoherent noises as I invaded areas of her right breast where no one's ever explored. I gripped the right breast as its owner lost the strength to maintain her position against the wall. I pumped hard as I held onto the orb of flesh. I could not hold onto her weight for too long. The breast's milk ducts dilated fully and with every thrust my penis guided down a different route and different chambers. A stimulation so intense I exploded in her almost immediately. 

"AUOGHHHHHHGG~~~!!!" we moaned simultaneously. 

The breast drained my of all my essence. Small pumps let me cum directly into different areas of the breast until my mind went blank again. Losing all of my strength, I released Ms Orben as we both fell back into our rooms. Her breasts squeezed back in in slow motion, their contents making them too large to comfortably fit through. Cum and milk spray violently out until suddenly they popped back through and I heard the thump of Ms Orben hitting the floor. Then my vision went black.


End file.
